Venganza
by Lanthir
Summary: Un one-shoot sobre la tormentosa relación de Hermione y Draco, donde Harry también tiene algo que ver...


Este es un one-shoot medio jalado de los pelos, que hice hace ya bastante tiempo. Siempre me ha gustado mucho el personaje de Hermione y esta fue la ocasión perfecta para meterla a una de mis historias haciendo algo mas interesante que ser la fiel amiga de Harry, je, je. En fin, espero que les agrade -

* * *

**Venganza **

_Por Lanthir_

El viento azotaba su largo cabello castaño, mientras manejaba como un bólido por la autopista. No le importaba que hiciera un frío endemoniado, ni que la niebla empezara a empapar la tapicería del descapotable. Había algo en el viento glacial del norte que siempre le despejaba la mente. Y eso era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Hacía menos de una hora que Hermione había matado a Draco, su amante desde hacía cinco años. Había sido en sexto curso cuando el Slytherin la había introducido al lado oscuro, acabando con los valores en los que siempre había creído; claro que ella estaba conciente de su parte de la culpa. Su pasión enfermiza por el rubio la llevó a abandonarlo todo en pos de aquel a quien creía amar.

Que lejano le parecía ahora todo eso, casi como otra vida. Los recuerdos de las viejas peleas con Draco, el odio que después se convirtió en pura y llana lujuria. Todo había empezado en el baño de los prefectos, cuando ella había entrado antes de darse cuenta de que estaba ocupado. Se había quedado boquiabierta al ver la blanca piel de Draco, un David nórdico que la hizo sobresaltarse muy a su pesar. El Slytherin había salido de la tina escurriendo agua y completamente desnudo, vociferando que se largara; y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban enzarzados en una pelea a punta de varita. Lo demás pasó muy rápido. Malfoy la desarmó, y un momento después Hermione se vio respondiendo al salvaje beso que el chico le dio, por el puro placer de verla sometida y tener el control que nunca había tenido con la chica; minutos después, Hermione perdió su virginidad en manos de su peor enemigo. No fue algo forzado, y eso la hizo sentirse muy extraña, pues en verdad lo había disfrutado. Pero era algo que nunca pensó hacer, nunca se había considerado de ese tipo de mujer. Siempre había sido la buena Hermione, enfocada en sus estudios y aplastando cualquier impulso que no se considerara correcto. En el fondo eso la enfermaba, pero nunca se había atrevido a actuar por instinto. Hasta ese momento.

Bien, pues a partir de ese episodio, la vida de la chica cambió radicalmente. No estando muy segura de si amaba a Draco o si solo era por los apasionados episodios que se daban entre los dos, había echado por la borda todo lo que había construido hasta ese momento. No le importaba que el Slytherin fuera la persona mas voluble que hubiera conocido, quien en un momento le decía que la amaba y al siguiente le gritaba y la dejaba sola, llorando de dolor. Una sola caricia de esas exquisitas manos bastaban para que Hermione olvidara y perdonara todo. No sabía en que momento su dignidad y auto respeto habían desaparecido. La Gryffindor habría seguido a Draco hasta el mismo infierno, y eso fue lo que hizo al convertirse en mortífaga. Malfoy sabía como manejarla a la perfección, y aunque ella estaba conciente de que lo que hacía estaba mal, no podía dejar de sentirse excitada por el peligro. En compañía del Slytherin descubrió cosas de si misma que nunca hubiera imaginado, como su facilidad para las Artes Oscuras y el placer que sentía al luchar para el Señor Oscuro. Cuando este declaró la guerra contra Dumbledore un año mas tarde, todos los mortífagos se quitaron las máscaras y lucharon abiertamente del lado tenebroso. Incluida Hermione; ni siquiera parpadeó cuando lanzó el _expelliarmo_ contra Ron, o cuando Harry fue capturado por Lord Voldemort. Se sentía extrañamente vacía en esos momentos, como si no fuera ella la que estuviera provocando semejante destrucción, y solo lo viera a través de una pantalla de televisión.

Voldemort triunfó. Ella estaba del lado correcto, y ahora podía tener todo el poder que siempre soñó en compañía de Draco. Se sentía tan dichosa que ni siquiera objetó a su amante cuando no la dejó ver como acababa con Harry. El Señor Tenebroso ya había usado todo lo que el Niño que Vivió podía ofrecerle, y convertido en una mera sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, se lo entregó a sus aliados, como el amo que arroja un hueso a sus perros.

Harry casi murió mientras pasaba de tortura en tortura, de mano en mano, pero para cuando llegó a Draco y Hermione, milagrosamente aún respiraba. La chica se aburrió rápido; no tenía gracia torturar a alguien que no gritaba. Era como apuñalar a un muerto; así que dejó que Draco hiciera del Gryffindor lo que quisiera. Eran los últimos en la lista, así que cuando vio que su amante se llevaba a Harry al bosque detrás de la mansión Malfoy, no dijo nada. Seguro se lo daría de comer a los buitres o algo así.

"Que equivocada estaba" pensó con amargura. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir si no se controlaba. Respiró profundo y aceleró aún mas, saliendo a una zona donde ya no había niebla. Los autos avanzaban veloces a ambos lados de ella, y se permitió observar a sus ocupantes. Una anciana decrépita que invadía la mitad de su carril a la derecha; del otro lado, un joven rubio, casi tanto como lo había sido Draco.

Draco... el dolor fue casi insoportable al recordarlo. Un dolor tan agudo como el que sintió al aparecerse en la mansión y descubrir a Draco y a Harry en la cama. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a ella, que tanto había dado por él? Draco nunca odió a Harry, siempre lo amó y siempre la había engañado. Era el maldito espía que habían buscado por años, incluso Severus murió por los falsos cargos que se le impusieron. El disfraz arrogante y frío de Draco había sido bueno, muy bueno. Y ella, que había abandonado todo por él, creyendo en ideas en las que Malfoy nunca creyó. Y pensar que el muy imbecil descubrió su juego solo por olvidar poner los hechizos pertinentes en la habitación...

Hermione sintió que la rabia se mezclaba con el dolor, hasta bloquear todo pensamiento coherente en su cabeza. Imágenes de Draco protegiendo a Harry en el fin mismo de las cosas, mientras ella les lanzaba la maldición asesina. Su odio se concentró mas al ver los cuerpos desnudos de los dos muchachos tendidos sobre las sabanas, con la vacía mirada de la muerte en sus ojos, pero sin soltarse del estrecho abrazo con el que intentaron protegerse uno al otro. Las lagrimas empañaron la visión del dulce rostro de Draco, de la expresión serena con la que se fue a la tumba.

Y ahora allí iba ella, manejando a exceso de velocidad el elegante Audi plateado de Draco, una de las pocas cosas muggles que apreciaba en verdad. Ni siquiera sabía por que lo había robado; estaba tan aturdida al salir de la mansión que solo atinó a tomar el auto y salir disparada de allí.

Hermione conjuró un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz, secándose también las lágrimas. Apenas podía mover las manos, pues el frío aire estaba haciendo efecto en ella. Mientras pensaba a donde iría ahora, vio de reojo algo... en el mismo momento en que ella se percataba de lo que estaba pasando, el fantasma de Draco, de color blanco perlado se introducía al auto de la anciana. La mujer chilló aterrorizada, y giró bruscamente en dirección de Hermione.

La chica sintió el terrible impacto mientras Draco clavaba sus ojos de un gris imposible en ella y le sonreía de forma siniestra. Hermione trató de tomar el volante de nuevo, pero como no traía el cinturón de seguridad puesto, el choque la había lanzado al asiento del pasajero y no lo alcanzaba. Ahora, el Audi derrapaba de lado en el asfalto mojado, y ella buscaba desesperadamente su varita en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, pero sus manos congeladas la traicionaban.

Demasiado tarde.

Un segundo después, el auto se volcó y Hermione sintió como salía volando y caía sobre la carretera. Sintió como se rompía hasta el último de sus huesos con el increíble impacto. El fantasma de Draco flotó frente a ella, y vio a través de él como el auto se le venía encima.

-¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte, Hermione?- fue lo último que la chica escuchó, antes de que el convertible cayera sobre ella.

**FIN**

* * *

Oo Sip, ese día me excedí con la dosis de Marlboro y café negro � XD Besiños y gracias por leer!

Lanthir


End file.
